This project, entering its second year, will continue to explore the mechanisms underlying the dysregulation of antibody synthesis which is characteristic of the disease systemic lupus erythematosus. Thus far we show that both helper and suppressor SLE-T cells function normally in regulating pokeweek mitogen induced IgG and IgM synthesis by SLE-peripheral blo d lymphocytes. We do, however, demonstrate a B cell or monocyte abnormality relating to IgM synthesis. This year we will extend these studies by studying the regulation of specific antibody production after systemic immunization of patients and controls with tetanus toxoid. We will also study the regulation of anti-DNA synthesis by SLE-PBL in vitro as well as the effects of disease activity and therapy on the synthesis of anti-DNA. Our studies on general Ig synthesis will contiue by identifying the role of the SLE-monocyte in the regulation of Ig synthesis.